Black Citadel
The Black Citadel is the final dungeon of Dragon Quest VIII. Story After the party defeat Marcello in Neos, believing him to be possessed by Rhapthorne's Sceptre, Rhapthorne reveals that Marcello had in fact been able to control the Sceptre, but when the heroes defeated him, Rhapthorne was able to take control. Marcello, under Rhapthorne's control, throws the Sceptre into the huge statue of the Goddess. The statue is ripped to pieces, freeing Rhapthorne's body, and then, the Black Citadel rises from beneath Neos, destroying the town and leaving it in ruin. After the heroes travel to the Black Citadel and defeat Rhapthorne, the Citadel begins to fall apart, and they have to run back out, facing several monsters along the way. Just as they are preparing to fly out using the Godbird's Soulstone, the ruins of the Citadel form a giant monster, Ruin, who the heroes are forced to defeat. After defeating Ruin and escaping, it is revealed Rhapthorne was not defeated, and instead he returns, absorbing the remains of the Black Citadel into himself and calling on his hordes from the Dark World. Details Most of the bosses have to be fought after Rhapthorne's first form is defeated. There are a few rooms is this dungeon, the following are a hell like area where Rhapthorne awaits the party, a town-like room, a basement with a waterfall, a library, and the rest of it being a fortress. Library and other books Recipes Alchemist Note 'Legend has it that combining a life bracer with a certain sword will result in the creation of a most miraculous item. 'The only question is which sword to use? 'I've devoted thirty years of my life to the study of alchemy, and I still haven't figured it out.' Mask of Darkness 'Those who wear the phantom mask cloak themselves in the darkness, making it more difficult for enemies to hit them. 'It is said that this mysterious mask is the product of the combination of a certain iron helm and a certain dark garb.' Winter issue of We Love Our Weapons 'Having a hard time hacking down liquid metal slimes before they can flee? You're not alone. 'There's only one kind of weapon for situations like this. And that's the ultimate boomerang. The metal wing boomerang. 'Not only does it let you attack multiple enemies in one throw, but it's powerful enough to damage even the hardened body of a metal king slime! 'Sadly, the exact composition of these metal wing boomerangs is shrouded in secrecy. 'All we know is that they're a combination of a certain boomerang and another powerful weapon.' Book of prophecies 'When Cheiron and Eros meet with a great bow, the result will be a god to be reckoned with.' Ancient Superweapons 'There are many weapons in the world, but the megaton hammer is famed as the heaviest of them all. 'Unfortunately, all who knew how to make this ferocious weapon have long since passed on, and the exact recipe has been forgotten. 'All we know is that a big axe, a big hammer and some orichalcum are required to make the megaton hammer.' Cursed Shields of Yore 'The curse placed upon the ruinous shield is too powerful to be lifted by saint's ashes alone. 'In order to render the ruinous shield fit for use, it must paradoxically be made even harder and stronger. 'If you manage to restore the ruinous shield to its former glory, you will hold in your hands the strongest shield the world has ever known.' The Metal King Spear (Remake only) 'The metal king spear - prized champion of the spearman's arsenal, boasting exceptional strength. And this marvellous weapon can be made by dint of alchemy. 'According to an ancient recipe, there are just two ingredients: a holy lance and the best boomerang. 'But how does one obtain the all-important boomerang? That is the question. Dear Goddess, how you mock us!' Praise for the Lord of Darkness (Remake only) 'If Rhapthorne succeeds in unifying the world, will we get to see all that exotic clothing from far-flung lands? I would love to feast my eye on some of that oriental warrior wear. 'Apparently, you can make an outfit like that from a flowing dress, some kind of blazing robe, and a fan with a picture of the moon on it. But how do you combine those things?' Old note (Remake only) 'It's no use. Attempting to infiltrate the Lord of Darkness's fortress was always a fool's errand. At any moment, I will be discovered. 'If I could only make that special armour. But there's no sacred armour around here, let alone a ruby and a recovery ring. 'At least if others follow in my footsteps, they may find this note and know the secret recipe. Good luck, my fellow questers, I wish you well!' Biography (Remake only) 'There was once a mighty man known as the "Big Boss". He had the appearance of a demon, and one look from his fierce eyes made any foe tremble with fear. 'Then one day, the man encountered the Goddess, our saviour. Little by little, his heart became filled with lover for Her. 'Wishing to express his adoration, he gave the Goddess an offering of cheese. It was such a maladroit act of worship that She fell instantly in love with him. 'From that day forward, the "Big Boss", despite his demonic appearance, devoted himself to protecting his love, and became known as the Guardian of Lovers.' Ancient chronicles Book 1 'Our Lord of Darkness Rhapthorne has launched his glorious new campaign to reign over the World of Light. 'However, a pathetic woukd-be Godbird has attempted to stand between the Dark Lord and his magnificent ambitions. 'Nevertheless, our mission to subdue the World of Light proceeds as planned. And no-one, god or man, shall stand in our way.' Book 2 'Long ago, the World of Darkness and the World of Light were united as a single chaotic whole. 'Our great lord Rhapthorne has begun the process that shall see the two worlds united once more. 'When his glorious goal is achieved, Rhapthorne will no longer be revered as the Lord of Darkness, but hailed as the Lord of All Creation!' Book 3 'The Lord of Darkness created a floating fortress to amplify his near limitless power and act as a gateway between the worlds of light and darkness. 'When the portal between the two worlds finally opens, the dark brotherhood will flood into the World of Light and fill the skies. 'When this comes to pass, the feeble minions of light will be annihilated. Doomsday approaches and the poor fools can do nothing to stop it!' Book 4 'Empyrea and her pathetic human minions can muster little in the way of resistance, but caution is required when dealing with the Dragovians. 'They were nearly wiped out the last time they faced the Lord of Darkness in battle, so the chances of them joining in the fray are slim. Still... 'We must determine where they have hidden themselves. There must be no surprises when Rhapthorne's day of reckoning comes.' Ancient message carvings Traveling through the abandoned city area 'The Lord of Darkness spoke to me. He said, when lost in the city of the spiral, you must never retrace your steps... 'For if you do, you will lose yourself in yet more powerful illusions.' Healing stone 'The four statues represent the four pilgrimas who will journey under a cloud of sadness. 'May the darkness surround the lost pilgrims...' Enemies *King cureslime *Dancing flame *Metal king slime *Archdemon *Bobonga *Caped caperer *Claws *Boss troll *Mimic king *Fowlfighter *Dullahan *Gigantes *Frou-frou *Stone guardian *Wight priest *Hell gladiator *Boss: Servant of darkness *Boss: Statue of Hero *Boss: Statue of Yangus *Boss: Statue of Jessica *Boss: Statue of Angelo *Boss: Megalodon *Boss: Ruin *Boss: Rhapthorne Treasure Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII dungeons Category:Final Dungeon